mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Maulch
Time limit: 7 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 2,101,116 |placement xp = 1 }} Description The Maulch is the 18th Wublin. Judging from its description, the Maulch is literally a clump of dirt with a frog-like face and brown skin with maroon spots. It has a big yellow-green mouth with four sharp teeth in its underbite, with the teeth at the ends of the mouth being the largest, while the middle teeth are smaller. The Maulch has four eyes and a large red leaf on its head with a curl on it and two orange berries on its stem. It has large, sharp claws and has brick-like stones holding back its body. Interesting enough, it shares some characteristics with several of the monsters that it requires.The dirt and rocks on its body is from Quarrister and Noggin,the leaf is from Spunge, Entbrat and Furcorn, and the four eyes is like Pummel having four arms and/or legs. Song The Maulch sings "Get Down, Get down! Get down, Get down and funky!" in a rather raspy and deep voice, similar to the Dermit. Earning Rate As with every other Wublin, it produces diamonds, food, coins, and shards, but at no specific rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 7 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy # Breed the Entbrats on the Plant Island, the Spunges on the Cold Island, the Pummels on Water Island, and the Quarristers on the Earth Island. Since every monster required except Noggin has the plant element, you can freely breed your Noggins on the Air Island. Furcorns are the only required monsters on Shugabush Island, so begin breeding them there. # After you bred the Entbrats and/or Quarristers, breed the Clambles. You have a seven day time limit, so you should have a good chance of breeding the Quads. If you have a Rare quad it's a lot easier, so stay alert for Rare Reprisals. Name Origin Maulch seems to come from mulch, as it has a theme of plants and the ground, and that it is literally a pile of dirt. Maulch also sounds like and looks similar to Mole. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * Maulch was released without a teaser on Facebook or Twitter. It is the only Wublin to be released like this, not counting Wubbox, who was teased, albeit in a different manner. * As most people know, a new Wublin is released the last Friday of every month. However, the Maulch was released June 29, 2017, on a Thursday. * Maulch is the first and only vocal Wublin to be released in 2017. * Maulch is the third Wublin to sing words. The first is Brump, the second is Blipsqueak. * The Wublin that came out just before Maulch was Blipsqueak. Oddly, both sing English words, and were released on a Thursday instead of a Friday. * Coincidentally both Tympa and Maulch were both released on a Thursday and released in June, and they were 10 Wublins apart. * When Fleechwurm was teased, the description read “Could it be?! Another puzzle was found tucked between Maulch‘s teeth this morning!“ Category:Wublins Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases Category:Wublin Island